Spoiled
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. It's all about moving on... She made some bad decisions in her life. Like getting bored of her boyfriend and trying to find 'it' somewhere else. But now, she has to deal with it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Spoiled' belongs to Joss Stone.**

"I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself"

17 years old Miranda Sanchez sighed loudly.

"I've never been so wrong before"

Her eyes followed the most perfect couple she had ever seen.

"You made it impossible for me to ever"

They held hands and she giggled, her blonde locks shining with the sunlight.

"Love somebody else"

He looked at her, his eyes filled with love.

"And now I don't know what I left you for"

Miranda moaned and turned her back on the couple that once were her best friends.

"See I thought that I could replace you"

Danny appeared and smiled at Miranda, but his eyes didn't show any feelings.

"He can't love me the way you do"

Her now gray eyes looked at Danny. He was too busy staring at a couple of cheerleaders.

"'Till now I never knew"

Miranda opened her locker and saw the photos hanging there, right up her mirror.

"Baby"

She turned around again and watched as Gordo's eyes never left Lizzie's face as she studied. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm spoiled"

Gordo smiled back and they kissed longly, full of love.

"By your love boy"

Miranda's lost stare continued watching as Gordo put a tiny pink rosebud on Lizzie's hair and she smiled again.

"No matter how I try to change my mind"

Feeling a hand in her neck, she turned and saw Danny's face there.

"What's the point it's just a waste of time"

Trying to forget everything, she closed her eyes as they made out.

"I'm spoiled by your touch boy"

Danny's hands rubbed her back and Miranda flinched a little.

"The love you give is just too hard to fight"

Opening her eyes again, there they were, kissing.

"Don't want to live without you in my life"

Miranda grabbed Danny's face and deepened the kiss.

"I'm spoiled"

Watching as both Lizzie and Gordo pulled appart, each of them with a smile on their faces.

"I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two"

Later that day, Miranda rested her head on her locker again.

"But baby that was 'bout a year ago"

She had chosen to cheat on Gordo with Danny, just because he was too boring.

"I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you"

But she had been truly in love. He had cared for her as much as no one else ever had.

"And that is why I just can't let go, oh no"

She looked Lizzie and Gordo's hands, their fingers intertwined again, and hit her face with her locker door.

"I'm spoiled"

Seeing her for the first time since they had broken up, Gordo whispered something in Lizzie's ear.

"By your love boy"

Lizzie looked at Miranda too, nodded and kissed Gordo on the cheek.

"No matter how I try to change my mind"

She glanced at Miranda's direction when she went right by her side and hurried out of the school.

"What's the point it's just a waste of time"

Gordo approached to Miranda's locker and stared at her.

"I'm spoiled by your touch boy"

Miranda sighed. "C'mon, ask me," she said.

"The love you give is just too hard to fight"

Gordo's face looked down, she looked at him and his baby-blue eyes locked in her black ones.

"Don't want to live without you in my life"

"Why?" Gordo asked her, the disappointment and sadness in his voice hitting her really hard, more than insulting or punching her.

"I'm spoiled"

It stung in her heart and she looked down. "I- I got bored," she whispered.

"Spoil me"

He nodded. "I... needed to try something new," she continued.

"And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to"

"Well, I hope you and Danny are happy now," Gordo replied.

"Believe there's room for someone else in my heart"

"You got whom you wanted" Miranda's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"There ain't no way I'm getting over you"

He looked at her, sadly. She continued looking down.

"I don't know what I've been trying to prove"

"Yeah, I did," she lied, hiding her face inside her locker.

"I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you"

He nodded again, waved at her and walked out again.

"I'm spoiled"

Miranda turned and watched him leaving her life again.

"By your love boy"

The opened door let her see him and Lizzie.

"No matter how I try to change my mind"

His protective arm was around her tiny body.

"What's the point it's just a waste of time"

Miranda let the tears stream down her face.

"I'm spoiled by your touch boy"

Gordo turned around and looked at her.

"The love you give is just too hard to fight"

He looked back at Lizzie and held her firmly.

"Don't want to live without you in my life"

Miranda shut her locker door closed.

"I'm spoiled"

Gordo kissed Lizzie in the top of her head and she looked at him, surprised. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

"I've been spoiled yeah yeah"

Miranda grabbed her backpack and walked absently to the door.

End of chapter.


End file.
